Light's and Dark's Romance
by emblemoffire077
Summary: Post Twilight Princess. Link has a normal life. He and Colin are good friends. Soon, Colin's brother, Jaiden, returns, and things get strange. Jaiden is dark, and its Links job to cleanse him. Link x Jaiden Rated M for later chapters. SLASH
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Link!" yelled Collin as he ran out to meet his best friend. Collin was just turned 14 years old. He was learning the sword quickly from his father, and always loved it when Link could teach him something. Link knew more about swords that his father did. Collin idolized Link. He respected how he could've defeated such foes as Zant and Ganon. Not many village folks believed any of Link's stories, but Collin believed them all.

Link was 20 years of age. His birthday was also coming up. Link didn't usually spend time doing nothing. He was usually running errands to the castle or helping Ilia at the ranch. Whenever he was home, he usually just stayed with Collin. They were good friends.

"How long are you staying Link?" Collin asked excitedly. "I learned some things with my sword. I can do the back slice!!"

"Good! Now you have to learn the helm splitter." Link said.

"I don't think I can jump that high. I don't how you can! So…how long are you staying?" Collin Asked.

"Maybe for a couple weeks. Ilia got a new ranch hand, so I'm not gonna have to worry about helping there. I might go and help Zelda later though. So what have you been up to?"

"Some weird things are going on. I'm starting to notice how pretty some girls are."

"Who?" Link asked.

Colin blushes. "Beth"

Link chuckles. "You are growing up, aren't you? Keep on working out and all the girls will be chasing you."

"Colin! Time for dinner!" Rusl shouted.

"Hey! Want to come to dinner with me?" Colin asked, eager to change the subject.

"Sure. I am kind of Hungry."

Link and Colin walk of to Colin's house. Little do the two know that somebody is watching. Somebody is waiting and watching.


	2. Many Silences

"Link

"Link! It's nice to see you," said Uli, Colin's mom, "It's always nice to have company around. I hope you two are hungry!"

All of them sat down and enjoyed a wonderful meal.

The day turned into night. A man comes into the village. Some of the other villagers watch the strange character. He wore a dark cloak, and had very dark hair and piercing green eyes. Along with him was a sword about 5 feet long strapped onto his back. Mayor Bo didn't like the fellow, so he called Rusl to check it out. Rusl, however, was fast asleep from a hard days work, and no one dared to wake him. Link volunteered to go and check it out. Of course, Colin had to tag along.

"Why hello. What's your name." Link asked.

"Does it matter?" said the man. He had a deep voice which made Colin cringe. Link thought it sounded awfully like Ganon's voice.

"I would just like to know your name." Link said with one hand on his sword. He did not like this man at all.

"Jaiden." the man said swiftly. "I am seeking a man named Rusl. I must see him now," he demanded.

"He is aslee-"

"-I must see him NOW!" He shouted. His eyes turned bright yellow. "I need to see him," he repeated in a gentler tone. His eyes were green once again.

There was a brief awkward silence between them. Link decided there would be no harm in letting Jaiden go see Rusl. Link had an eye on Jaiden. Something didn't seem right with him.

Colin decided to end the silence. "My name is-"

"-Colin. I know," interrupted the man. Colin thought it was strange that a total stranger would know his name. "This is Link."

Jaiden stopped walking. His eyes were half yellow, have green. He mumbled something then continued walking. Link knew something wasn't right. He almost thought he recognized him from somewhere.

When they got to the house, Uli was knitting next to her new baby girl, Klair. When they got in, she gave the stranger a comforting smile. Her smile vanished when he took of his hood. She dropped her knitting tools. "Jaiden?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Jaiden gave a small nod. She ran up and hugged him. "You have come home…

…MY SON!

Colin was shocked. He had a brother? He was more confused than he had ever been. "I have a brother? How did this happen?"

His mother turned around. "It is a long story," she said gently.

"I think the right to know!" Colin yelled back. Link put an arm on Colin to restrain him.

"Well," his mother started, "back when your father and I were young, we did something you should never do."

Colin crossed his arms. "What?"

"You should never have sex until your married." His mother said sternly. Colin blushed at that. Whenever he heard that word he felt all embarrassed. "Anyways, I got pregnant. Your father and I resorted to run away. I was only 16. When I had the child, I raised him for three years. Your father told me I needed to finish school, and so did he, so we gave the child to a kind old man."

"How come you didn't tell me?" Colin asked with tears. "I have had a brother all this time and you never told me?"

"I am sorry." She said with sympathy.

There was yet again another silence.

"I must see my father," Jaiden demanded again. "He is asleep" Uli replied."

"I MUST SEE HIM NOW!!" He shouted. With that, Link pulled out his sword in warning. Uli nodded at Link for him to put the sword down. "One moment please." Uli then silently went to wake her husband. After an awkward 5 minutes, Rusl came out with his hair messed up.

He was speechless.

He stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. "Why did you come here?"

"I need help. I…."

Jaiden stumbled over his words.

"I…."

His eyes turned yellow.

"I…."

Link started to pull out his sword.

"I AM DARK!"

Jaiden yelled as he pulled out his sword. Uli screamed and Colin ran to his mother. Rusl jumped in front of his wife, sword at hand, and Link parried an attack. Link quickly and skillfully disarmed him and pinned Jaiden up against a wall with his sword at Jaiden's neck.

Jaiden struggled for power, but Link was strong. Jaiden's bright yellow eyes turned more into a gray. "I'm sorry!" Jaiden yelled. "I have been poisoned, and I can't take it anymore!"

Link let of his grip, but still had his sword drawn. "Why did you come here?" asked Rusl.

"I need you to stop me from hurting someone else! The kind old man died when I was 8. Someone took me as a slave. They sold me too….

…Ganon.

After that I became a murderer. I became a threat to myself and everyone else. I need your help!"

Link was now worried. He couldn't have something like Ganon happen again.

Jaiden started crying. No one would think that someone like Jaiden would cry. Link walked over to Rusl and whispered into his ear, "Darkness flees from the master sword. I will go to the sacred grove tomorrow to cleanse your son." Rusl nodded in agreement.

"Link, we don't have room here for Jaiden. Can he stay with you?"

"Of course."

Little did Link know that before him lie a difficult problem…

…And his future lover.

**Authors notes: **What do you think? My first fan fic. Hope you like it. Please review! Constructive criticism is fine, but no flames please!


	3. Akward Situations

Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ

"Make yourself at home," Link said. "There is a spare bedroom over there." Jaiden seemed to have recovered from his breakdown. He also seemed pretty tired.

"Ganon always told me about you. He told me you were a cruel man who enjoyed pain and death. Now I see that you are…he lied to me."

Link smiled. Lots of people told him that he was too friendly for a hero. He had no problem with that either. It was summer, so it was hot. Even at night it was still hot. Link naturally took his shirt off. He didn't realize he had company. Link was tall, about 6'3. Of course, he had every muscle you could name.

"Do you mind?" Jaiden asked. At first Link thought he meant put his shirt back on. He actually meant if he could take of his shirt.

"Go ahead," Link said. He felt so stupid. Link started feeling weird when he saw Jaiden without a shirt. Jaiden had darker skin, but the same muscle tone. Jaiden was a little taller. Maybe about 6'4 or 6'5. His hair was probably the most attractive thing about him was his hair. It was dark and shaggy. His green eyes were also a nice touch. Link now tried to hide something that was growing. Why was he feeling this way? He had never had real feelings for a girl. Did this mean he was gay?

Jaiden was fighting something too. He was hiding the same thing Link was hiding. He couldn't stop staring at Link's beautiful blue eyes. He had never felt this way, and it was freaking him out.

So here were two men, all alone in a house, have feelings for each other, and afraid to share them. Link sat on the couch and crossed his legs, hiding his cock. Jaiden sat in the chair, but with more poise.

"So how was it like, being a servant to the dark Lord and all," Link asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I was more of a slave than a servant. He beat me and abused me. He always told me he was making me stronger. I realized after he was dead he had manipulated me for his own pleasure. He would sexually abuse the most." Jaiden stated. It was strange to see that there was no pain in his eyes when he said those things.

"What happened after he died?" Link was rather curious. He thought that all of Ganon's minions would have been defeated with him, but this wasn't the case here.

"For the first year, I almost drove myself insane. It was if the darkness inside me had take total control. I thought my only resort was to find my father. He would know what to do. What did you whisper into my father's ear?"

Link kept silent. He thought about what he would have to do to destroy the darkness within Jaiden. He would be satisfied if he could just tame the darkness. He would have to see Zelda before he could do anything.

"I still don't know what I am going to do."

The next morning, Link woke up before the sun rose. He needed to get to the castle. If anyone would know how to help Jaiden, it would be Zelda. He called Epona and rode of to the castle. Link sure did miss the times he and Midna could teleport everywhere. It saved a lot of time. He made his way through the streets. The castle, however, had much more protection than it had. Link could have gotten in just by telling the guards who he was, but Link didn't like having to get a pat down. He also liked getting into the castle the fun way, to sneak in. It wasn't really hard to do. He pulled out his double claw-shot and grappled to a tree, then to a side of a wall, then to a balcony. There were some guards guarding a door way. Link smirked. The soldiers were so stupid! He pulled out his Domino Rod and took control of a nearby statue. He made it rattle a little, and the guards thought it was and actual person, so they ran out to see what it was. Link smiled and walked right into the castle. Getting into the throne room was the hard part. He pulled out his claw-shot once again and grappled to a chandelier, then to another, then to another. He dropped down onto the balcony and pulled out his hair clip. He easily picked the lock and continued on. Two soldiers guarded the doorway to the stair case leading to the throne room. He used his gall boomerang to cause another distraction, but this time he had to pick the lock before they got back to the door. It wasn't too hard. They didn't see him either. He used his claw-shot to get the rest of the way via the lights on the wall. After he got up the stairs, he snuck up behind Zelda and…

"BOO!!"

Zelda screamed and jumped out of her seat. All of her soldiers pulled out their swords and others had arrows flying at Link. They didn't really aim at him; they just aimed in that general area.

"It's alright! It's just me!" he yelled with his shield in front of him. No one really took notice of Zelda, who had fallen of her throne, fell down every single one of the steps leading to the throne, and was now lying flat on her face on the ground. She appeared to be laughing.

"Are you ok?" asked Link with a little concern. She just stood and smacked him, and continued laughing. Link joined in the laughter. The soldiers looked at them, dumbfounded. They didn't know whether to shoot him or send him of to prison or let him laugh with the queen.

"Leave us." Zelda said in between the laughs and giggles. The soldiers dared not disobey her. They left, not knowing what happened.

"I gave you that pass for a reason," Zelda said after she regained her composure. "You can walk right in without having to sneak in."

"But there is no fun in that. Anyway, the look on your face was worth it." They sat down at a nearby table where they snacked on some fruits.

"So what brings you here Link?" Zelda said as she swallowed a grape. "Ilia doesn't need anymore money, does she?" Link smiled and shook his head. "Of course not! After the last gift you gave her, she won't need another rupee 'til she is dead!" He said. Link always enjoyed his visits with Zelda. She was his comfort whenever he had problems.

He slid another grape in his mouth. "I need your help. I strange man came to Ordon yesterday. He seems to be Rusl and Uli's son." He told her about the whole ordeal. She listened intently, nodding her head occasionally. She had dedicated her life to her kingdom, so everyone affected by Ganondarf was her concern.

"The only way to cleanse his would be to get the master sword…again. This might be a little dangerous, so you should see the sages before you get the master sword. After you the sword, you must…

She stopped talking. She didn't want to say what she had to say.

…stab it into his heart."

Link was shocked and confused. Wouldn't that be killing him?

"You must do it here, so I can do the sustaining spell. Then he will have to rest for a long time."

"You won't disappear again like when you helped Midna, right?"

Zelda smiled. "No, Midna was dead. The only thing keeping her going was her will to help her people. I can handle a spell that only keeps someone alive. You can go to the sages tomorrow. I need to speak with them first"

Link nodded. He had better get home.


End file.
